The First and the Last Dragonborn (Female Reader X Miaark!)
by Luna Chandler
Summary: The battle between the first Dragonborn and the last one (you). after defeating him, you thought he was dead but you kept seeing glimpses of the bastard wherever you go which makes it unsettling. What will you do? find out by reading this!)
1. Chapter 1

(Female Dragonborn-Reader! X Miraak! I know, a weird thing lol) A young Dragonborn has entered the Apocrypha world, gone through all the chapters to defeat Miraak. The Dragonborn's name was Y/N (Your name).

She was wearing one of the Dragon Priest's mask, most people thought she was a man till she takes the mask off (other clothing chooses are whatever you pick). After taming Sahrotaar, the serpentine dragon. You and the dragon flies through the strange tentacle world, flying over the golden sea, filled with tentacles, toward the Summit of Apocrypha.

You were a bit pissed at that bastard for stealing the dragon souls that you had to kill those dragons, making you sleepwalk from Skyrim ALL THE WAY TO Solstheim to work on his stupid temple well you know what, fuck you Miraak! He made you walk from Whiterun, making you get up from your bed, leaving your love, dog, and adopted child there, even though you do leave your home for long period of time and only return when you got tons of shit to put away, but hey you give your daughter a doll, dress, wooden sword or treats which she loves it! A little kiss on the lip or cheeks for your love, and a bone for your do- wait we're getting off task here... anyways we're here to kick his fuckin ass!

The dragon lands on the platform, lowering its head to the ground as you dismounted Sahrotaar and turn toward Miraak, the first Dragonborn. You gulp as you stare at him, feeling a bit of anger and fear coursing through your veins, you balled up your fist tightly and glare at him, trying to stare at him with determination, hiding your fears behind. "Sahrotaar, are you so easily swayed? No. Not yet. We should greet our guest first." You stay silent as you keep your eye on Miaark. Sahrotaar took off flying into the sky, circling around the tower along with the other dragons.

"And so the First Dragonborn meets the Last Dragonborn at the summit of Apocrypha." He starts circling you as he stares at you, arms behind his back. "No doubt just as Hermaeus Mora intended. He is a fickle master, you know. But now I will be free of him. My time in Apocrypha is over. You are here in your full power, and thus subject to my full power." your hand was on your weapon "You will die. And with the power of your soul, I will return to Solstheim and be master of my own fate again. Kruziikrel! Relonikiv! Now!" with that, he shouted a forceful blast of fire which you just barely miss in time but only got a couple of scorches.

You used the healing magic, the scorches were disappearing. Miraak used different variants of shouts to attack you while you attack him with a sword, his dragons helping him while Sahrotaar was helping you attack them.

Everytime he gets close to death, he comes ethereal and teleports toward to the center before killing his dragons, taking their souls as his wounds recovered. You had to use your heal magic to recover your own wounds, you were kinda curious of what kind of shout that instantly kills them, but right now isn't the time to ask, it's time to kill.

He already took two of his own dragons while Sahrotaar was helping you, he was once again close to death till he does it again! This time he took Sahrotaar's soul "Sahrotaar!" you shouted, your voice sounds like a man's voice due to the mask. You were so upset, even though you didn't know him that long, still, he was like your pet dragon.

Distracted by Sahrotaar's death, Miraak releases another Fire Breath toward you and get blasted back, you roll on the ground, your mask falls off of your face as you roll close to the edge. You let out a slight groan, some of your hair gets in your face. Your vision was blurred as you try to focus on the blur that was walking toward you. "Well now this is a surprise, the last Dragonborn is a young lady...hmm... what a shame..." He was preparing another shout till you drink the last of your heal potion and get up quickly before running away from Miraak.

You duck behind some rumble and started using your healing magic to recover some of your wounds. Shit you need a plan and quick, your magic is close to being drain out, you feel weak, and you have no more heal potions... what to do in a situation like this?... Then it strikes like lighting. You hear footsteps coming toward you from behind "aww is the last Dragonborn scared? How cute... yes tremble in fear you pathetic being! You're shaming the Dragonborns after me with you cowering" he shouted, getting ready to use his next shout till he heard a loud roar from behind the rumble.

You crawled on four legs out of hiding, you had E/C (Example color) fur all over your body. You growled and snarled at Miraak as drool drips down your mouth "hm? A werewolf, you're full of surprises, ain't you?" he said as he stares at you.

You roared before dashing toward him, he releases a frost breath which did hurt but not as much. You tackled him before slashing at him, he let out groans before disappearing. You growl as you stand on your hind legs, looking for the bastard before spotting him, getting on all fours and dashing toward him. He uses multiple shouts which a few you did manage to dodge surprisingly but you did take some damage from the others. You slash at him before he fallen on his knee, groaning.

The bastard did it again with the teleporting to the center but this time, he was levitating in the air, a tentacle impaled him as he let out a loud groan. You let out a smirk as you slowly walk toward the center, slowly turning back to your Y/R (your race) self. Your clothes a bit tear hangs loosely on your body a bit. You stop and stare at Miraak.

"Did you think to escape me, Miraak? You can hide nothing from me here. No matter. I have found a new Dragonborn to serve me." Hermaeus Mora's voice echoing through the realm.

"May she be rewarded for her service as I am!" He shouted.

"Miraak harbored fantasies of rebellion against me. Learn from his example. Serve me faithfully, and you will continue to be richly rewarded" You grin again

"Very well, Hermaeus Mora" you replied.

You stood there as you wake Miraak's body bursting into flames that the dragons do when they die, leaving only his skeleton there as you absorb the dragon's souls he gained and the ones he stole from you. A structure appears out of the central pool on a pedestal His mask falls off of the skeleton and lands by your feet, you hesitated at first but then you picked it up. You stared at it, strangely feeling his presence on it but you shrugged it off. You walk over and pick your mask up from the ground and put it back on. You walk toward the black book, the sound of your boots echoing through the realm as it was quiet, you use the black book to return to Solstheim. You thought that would be the last time you'll see Miraak but you may be wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A bit of reader X Vilkas in this one)**

So after a long trip from Solstheim all the way to Skyrim then a long walk to Whiterun, you eventually got back home. you felt a bit exhausted from the journey.

Once you walked in, you were greeted by your adopted daughter "mama! you're back! did you get me anything" she squirm in excitement, you leave a small chuckle as you take your mask off "why yes I have" being the badass mom that you are and knowing your daughter is smart enough. you give her a steel dagger, the dagger will protect better than a wooden sword. Hopefully, she doesn't turn into a thief… actually, that would be badass! She'll be like her mom, maybe an assassin too wait…no then she's going to be attacked by like 20 guards.

Oh crap, we're getting off track again, are we? Anyways, your daughter smiles "thanks!" She shouted before running into her room to practice the dagger on the dummy. You smiled then something bump into your leg, you look down to see your dog, Meeko. He barks at you as he pants a bit, you smile and pat Meeko's head. You heard footsteps coming downstairs, you look over as Meeko walks over to Vilkas. Your dog barks at him "gah shut it mutt" Vilkas growled at him, not noticing you yet. Kinda ironic that he's not a fan of dogs but yet he's a werewolf which is kinda a dog in some way? "Vilkas!" You shouted at him, starling him a bit "l-love! Didn't notice you have returned so soon, you left so early last the other night" he said

"gah… it's a long story" you muffled, moving your hair out of your face. "but I'm glad I'm back home" you sigh as you were about to walk past him to get upstairs till he puts a hand on your shoulder, you look toward him "do you want a meal? You look like you could have a bite" he asked you which you haven't eaten for a couple of days. you nodded "also one more thing, don't call him a mutt or stupid dog, he has a name" you pointed at your Meeko.

"fine love" he let out a sigh before walking toward the cooking pot.

Later that very night, after tucking your daughter into bed and tell her one of your tales which hopefully won't give her nightmares. You head upstairs and fall down face first into bed but you jump off, letting out a small yelp when something sharp pokes your hip. You look to see Miraak's mask on the bed, you don't remember putting it there? You might of have while putting all the shit up which you were feeling tired. You picked up the mask and sit down on the bed, you let out a sigh as you stare at the mask, tilting it as you look on the details on it.

You let out a small huff-like laugh then you decided to put the mask onto your face as a joke, you once you did, a small quick vision showed you but in someone else's shoes walking toward the book of dream waking but this one was at a different location in a dungeon where you never have seen before.

You knock the mask off of your face quickly, letting out a short scream as you took deep breaths, the mask lands at the corner of the room. The hell just happen?

Your love runs upstairs and into the bedroom "everything alright my love?" Vilkas asked you "umm.. Y-yeah I'm fine, just feeling a bit tired from my journey, haven't had some good sleep" you mumbled.

"Maybe you should rest?" he said, holding your hands.

"Gah.. no.. no I'm fine" you muffled.

"No, you need rest" he pins you down on the bed in a playful way, you laugh a bit

"Vilkas no, off of me" you command him to but he disobeys you.

"Not until you promise you'll sleep…" he said, staring down at you.

You let out a sigh "very well, if it will get you off of me heh you dumb mutt" you said playfully before kissing him on the lips.

He slowly kisses you back, slowly letting his guard down which was perfect to switch places. You both roll on the bed, now you were on top as he was on the bottom, you giggle devilishly as you stare down at him, saddled on his stomach. He let out a chuckle as he leans up and kisses you on the lips, he slowly moves down to your neck as you shiver in pleasure by the small touches on your neck but you had to stop it "mmm Vilkas noo…." you whined a bit as you put your hand on his chest, trying to push him away.

He stops as he looks up at you "Aww c'mon love, we been married for two months, maybe we co-"

"No" you cut him off "sorry hun, I'm not sure I'm ready to do that kind of stuff yet" you mumbled as you look away, blushing slightly.

He let out a sigh "very well, love" he had a bit of a frown.

You giggle a bit as you kiss his cheek "maybe next time" you said before crawling to your side of the bed and laying on it, facing him.

He smiled a bit "goodnight love, love you" he said.

"Night, love you too" you turn away from him, your back facing him now.

Just when you were drifting off to sleep, an arm wraps around your waist and pull you close to him. You smile and slowly fall asleep along with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

So you decided to stay in Whiterun for a couple of days to rest and relax. You played fetch with your dog, play games with your daughter and her friends, then have some cuddling time with your love. For some strange reason, you haven't had good sleep for the last two days. Now the werewolf blood might be the cause but it isn't normally as bad as this and last time you check… you don't remember any whispers during your sleep, sometimes you'll see glimpses of areas that you never have seen before or people you have seen, almost like you are walking in someone's shoes.

So on your last night at your home, you were sleeping peacefully with your husband on the bed. you started to squirm and whimper in your sleep. In your dream, it showed a glimpse of someone.. someone at the Apocrypha realm. It was blurry at first till you realized… it was you. You look at yourself, seeing the dragon priest's mask and everything you were wearing.. you realized… that you're looking through Miraak's eyes.

"Y/N… wake up" Miraak's voice was heard.

You shoot up from the bed, awake now. You took a quick look around to see you're still at home, your husband sleeping peacefully as he snores. Your breaths were shaky. You took some deep breaths, you noticed you had cold sweat on you. You slowly get out of bed but you noticed your legs feels like jelly. you used the furniture around you to support you as you make your way downstairs, trying not to wake your husband or daughter up. You stumbled over to a small bucket full of water. You cup your hand and put them into the water then splash the water on your face. You took some deep breaths till your breathing was at a nice pace and your heartbeat slow down a bit. You take a deep sigh "it's just a dream, you're just imagine it" you said to yourself. Once you calm down, you turn around but only to see Miaark standing a few feet away from you. You jumped, letting out a short shout as you were startled. "M-Miaark" you shuttered, staring in unbelief that Miaark was still alive.

"I am not alive, I am only something only you could see," he said.

You growled, balling your fist then you jump toward him only for your body to go through his body. You landed on the couch so at least you had a comfy landing. You quickly get off of the couch and look at him, wide-eyed. Miaark turns around and looks at you in a calm state.

"t-the hell?" you shuttered once again.

"like I said, I'm not really alive. my soul wasn't absorbed but fused with your soul, which is why you see some of my memories," he said calmly, the black emptiness holes in his mask staring at you.

Wait… so that's what it is? just his memories, well that explains a lot even though that wasn't that hard to figure out.

A sudden headache happens as you let out a loud groan, grabbing your head.

"with our souls, I can hear what you thinking, see your memories.. I must say though, you got a lot of interesting things happening in your past. I see you do have a taste for bloodlust, the countless lives you have murdered. only a small portion being a few innocent people." he said, staring at you.

You growled "g-get out of my head!" you shouted. The pain in your head still going on. You can feel tears going down your face from the pain in your head.

A hand grabbed hold of your shoulder which a headache suddenly stops. You stop, looking over to see Vilkas. "V-Vilkas," you said before looking back over to where Miaark was standing but he wasn't there.

"love, something the matter?" he said. You looked up toward Vilkas. "I-I'm fine" you shuttered, obviously lying.

"but you're shaking, sweating, crying, and I just heard you yell." He said.

You shake your head "I-I'm fine, just had a bad memory of something, that's all" you said, wiping the tears away before wrapping your arms around his neck, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Seeking for comfort.

He blinked in a bit of surprised before he returns with wrapping his arms around your waist. "l-let's get back to bed, ok love?" you muffled.

"Alright love," he said before picking you up bridal style.

He carried you back upstairs and back to the bed. He placed you on your side of your bed before laying on his side of the bed.

You couldn't sleep till you feel an arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you toward him, you smiled a bit as you fall asleep. It wasn't a restful sleep though as you can sense a pair of eyes staring at you and Vilkas.


End file.
